The Time Has Come
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Levi's wife, Petra, gets kidnapped and held for ransom. Little did the kidnappers know, that they have to deal with an angry going into labor, Petra. Au, title not based off the I Love Lucy clip.


**Hello guys! I present to you this story that is definitely not one of my finest works of art. But I was running on fumes of inspiration and just wanted to get this out of the way. Maybe someday later in the future I will edit this to it's full potential. But now is not the time. Hope you all like it, and the story wasn't done after the I Love Lucy clip of Lucy giving birth, just needed a title.**

 **Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan as it belongs to Hajime Isayama, for if I did, then it would have gone through some major editing.**

* * *

Levi looked at the towering stack of paperwork that was positioned on his desk just waiting to fall over and ruin Levi's day. Knowing that it he was going to be home very late into the evening and would have to get up early tomorrow again for work.

He felt a buzzing sound in his pocket as he fished out his phone and didn't even bother to look at the number before answering. "Hanji, if this is another prank call I swear-"

Levi stopped talking when he heard a familiar giggle. " _No, but if you want I can call _her."_ The voice said._

Levi smiled at the voice. "Petra, what is it your calling me about?" He asked.

" _Oh just that I'm heading to the store. Do you need anything?"_ Petra asked on the phone.

Levi frowned at that. "Petra, are you sure you should be heading to the store in your condition?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

" _Levi, I'll be fine. This baby won't be coming for another week or two, so I'll be okay."_ Petra reminded her husband.

"Alright, but please be safe." Levi told her.

" _I will, now what do you want me to get for you?"_

"Black tea, I ran out." Levi replied.

" _Okay, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

Levi heard a click as he put his phone down, right when someone burst into his office.

"Levi darling! I got the most splendid idea!" Hanji exclaimed happily, her eyes filled with excitement as she accidentally made the papers finally fall off his desk.

"Ah, dang it four eyes!"

* * *

Petra put her phone away in her purse and walked on the sidewalk, her pregnant belly sticking out of her jacket as she felt her little one kick around.

"I know, I know that you want to see daddy again. But we are just going to have wait until tonight." Petra cooed, placing a hand on her belly.

Petra didn't even notice a white van's doors open as a pair of hands reached for her, grabbing the pregnant woman.

* * *

Levi finished putting the last of his papers on his desk while Hanji was whining dramatically to her assistant Moblit, a large bump on her head that was courtesy of Levi.

Levi sometimes wondered how Moblit didn't have any gray hairs right now for looking after Hanji.

The phone then started to ring as Levi walked over towards where it was on his desk and picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Is this Levi Ackerman?"_ A male voice asked, Levi's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked.

" _We got your wife."_ At those words, Levi's blood ran cold. " _And we want a ransom of about 50 thousand dollars if you want to see her safe and sound."_

"How do I know you have her?" Levi asked, Hanji stopped crying as she looked at Levi with a ' _what is going on'_ look.

" _Dear."_ A voice said, Petra's voice.

"Petra, are you alright?" Levi ignored Hanji's shrieks, demanding Levi to tell her what was happening right now.

" _I'm fine, they haven't done anything to me. The baby is kicking around, so it's fine as well."_ Petra assured.

" _We want you to meet us at Forest park around 8 o'clock pm with the money. We will do the exchange there. Do not be late."_

Levi pressed the end button and put the phone in his back pocket as he stormed out of his office. "Levi, what happened?!" Hanji asked, running after him.

"My wife got kidnapped, that's what happened!"

* * *

Petra blinked, tied to a chair while people who looked like they were fresh out of college were arguing.

"Dang it Reiner, why would you do that!" A man with two toned hair asked another man who looked like a ox with blonde hair.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested doing a ransom." Reiner countered.

"Yes, but not Levi Ackerman's wife!" The guy exclaimed.

Petra shifted her body to make herself more comfortable, noting how the ropes weren't even tied that good to keep someone down.

"...Levi scares me more then the cops." A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"And with good reason." A man with turquoise eyes and brown hair pulled into a manbun agreed.

Petra felt her baby kick around more than before. "Stop it, you're going to make mommy wet herself." She told her baby, looking down at her stomach.

The kicking only got worse until Petra felt something wet in between her legs. Shock overcame Petra's body as she realized what was happening.

She was going into labor, right now.

"Um…..excuse me…" Petra tried to ask.

"Why don't we just forget the ransom and just give her to back to her husband?" A very tall man asked.

"Because we could get thrown in jail! And I promised Historia that I would take her to the movies this Friday." The ox like man replied.

"Mikasa will kill us." The man with turquoise eyes said simply.

"Correction, she won't kill you because you're her brother!" The man with two toned hair shouted.

"Um guys-" Petra stopped talking when a contraction hit her body. "GUH!"

A bald man turned to look at Petra. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, walking towards her.

"The…...the baby is coming!" Petra managed to say before another contraction hit her.

Silence ensured the building until panic hit everyone like a train. "Wh-what are we going to do?!" The tall man asked.

"We have to take her to the hospital, we can't help her give birth here." The man with turquoise eyes exclaimed, running over and untying Petra's bonds, helping her stand up.

"I'll-I'll go get the van ready!" Reiner said, running out of the building.

Around five minutes later, Petra was in the same van that had taken her hostage, instead she was being driven to the hospital to give birth to her child.

Petra found out the names of the rest of her kidnappers when they were driving to a hospital. Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie, and Bertholdt. Granted, their names were plastered on the ceiling wall as if to show they had ownership of the vehicle.

Once they all got to the hospital, it was there Reiner called Levi on Petra's phone.

* * *

Levi was already in the car prepared to go to the Forest park with the ransom money and a gun in case things went south when his phone rang.

Levi snacthed it and pressed the call button all in under the span of five seconds. "Yes, who is this?" He asked.

" _Um, this is Levi Ackerman right?"_ A voice asked, Levi raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is." He responded, hearing a sigh of relief on the other end.

" _Okay good. Well your wife, Petra, is giving birth."_ The voice said.

Levi's eyes widened. "What?!"

" _She's giving birth at…..Eren, what's the name of your dad's hospital?!"_ The voice asked.

" _Maria hospital."_ Came the blank response.

" _Right, so we are there and Petra is right now screaming about how much she wants to kill you for making her like this."_ The voice replied.

" _REINER!"_ A voice shrieked, a voice Levi knew all too well. " _IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T HAVE CHILDREN!"_

Levi heard a the person on the phone yell coming. " _So yeah, meet us there please!"_ The voice begged, the phone clicking off.

Levi was silent for a few seconds before doing a U turn with the car and driving towards the destination of the hospital, praying that Petra would be alright.

* * *

Petra let out a pained scream as she tightened her grip on Reiner's arm, hearing him let out another cry like he did the last couple of times she squeezed his hand.

Outside she could hear Eren arguing with his father and half brother about something that Petra could make out through the thin walls.

"...of all the things you had to do it had to be kidnapping? I raised you better than this son!" Grisha scolded.

"For the record, I didn't kidnap Levi's wife, Reiner did." Eren replied, totally not throwing his friend under the bus.

"Eren, you could wind up in jail for this!"

"Never really liked him anyway." his half brother said, referring to Levi.

"Excuse me Zeke, but I remember you saying you liked him because he was the one who introduced you to your now wife Frieda?" Eren pointed out dryly.

Petra let another cry of pain. "LEVI, YOU BETTER SHOW UP OR YOU WILL NOT SEE YOUR CHILD!" She yelled out loud.

* * *

Levi let out a sneeze as he exited the car and ran in through the hospital's entrance, bursting through the hospital doors and walking over to the front desk.

"My wife is in labor and I need to see her." Levi told the woman behind the desk when she was about to ask him a question.

"Patient's name?" She asked.

"Petra, Petra Ackerman." Levi replied, the woman typing the name in the computer.

"Room 324, 4th floor." The woman told Levi, he soon speed walked to an empty elevator and pressing the button number 4.

' _Hang on Petra, I'm almost there.'_ Levi thought.

* * *

When Levi opened the door to room 324, the sight made him freeze in his tracks.

A tall man with dark hair, tan skin, and pale green eyes was singing the song We Will Rock You while Petra seemed to breathing a beat to the song. A two toned haired guy was holding one of her hands with tears in his eyes while a man with blonde hair and gold eyes was holding her other; tears already streaming down his face as he was crying.

Considering the fact that three men were arguing outside, two were on phones calling people, and the scene right here, that alone was enough to give Levi a migraine that he only got around Hanji.

Petra turned her head to see her husband. "Levi! Get over here and help me!" She hissed, as another contraction hit.

Levi snapped out of his daze as he rushed over to his wife's side, the three men letting out sighs of relief.

"Alright Mrs. Ackerman, the baby is ready to come out so I want you to give me one big push on the count of three." A nurse asked her, Petra nodding as she grabbed Levi's hand and squeezed it, making her husband nearly double over in pain.

"One…..Two….Three!" The nurse told Petra, Petra letting out a scream as she pushed.

* * *

Hanji burst through the door. "Levi! Why didn't you reply to my….." She trailed off.

Petra was in a hospital bed holding a bundle in her arms, Levi standing beside her as they looked down at their child.

"She's…..beautiful." Petra said.

"She has your hair color." Levi pointed out, watching his daughter sleep ever so peacefully.

"Yeah, I think we should name her Libby." Petra replied with a smile.

Levi frowned. "Why Libby?"

"Well Hanji suggested the name-"

"Oh no, we are not naming our daughter after a name that Four eyes wants."

"But it's a cute name Levi, and I think I should be the one choosing the name since you showed up right when I was giving birth!"

"Try driving through traffic to the hospital when you are on the other side of town."

Hanji had decided to leave the room as Petra and Levi started to get into a argument.

They almost forgot about Petra's kidnappers, almost.

Let's just say that by the end of the day, Reiner and the others were stuck for two months cleaning Levi's work building. And the daughter was named Libby Maria Ackerman. (Making Petra a happy wife.)


End file.
